The Resistance
by abrocks1234
Summary: Two generations. It was two generations before the final juunishi. It was three generations ago that the FIRST god was reborn. Before Akito, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru. Before them all, there was a revolution. And there was Mayumi.


_Two generations. It was two generations before the final juunishi. It was three generations ago that the FIRST god was reborn. Before Akito, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru._

_Before them all, there was a revolution._

_And there was Mayumi._

* * *

Mayumi sat in a tree, her bright orang pixie cut hair fluttering in the wind, red eyes glinting in the sun. She lifted her chin, letting the wind ruffle through her clothes.

She watched angrily as two boys walked into a public school. "Traitors," she hissed angrily. She slipped out of the tree, landing easily on her feet. She turned around, stomping back into the forest, letting the shadows swallow her.

But not before a bright orange tail pops out and flicks angrily.

* * *

"So, did you hear, Nayo?" Daiki glanced down at his little brother.

"What, onii-san?" Nayo mumbled.

"Mayumi's back!"

Nayo's eyes widened, and he growled. "And you tell me this WHY?"

"I hear she made a deal with Daisuke."

"Like the last one?"

"Exactly like the last one!" Daiki laughed.

"That idiot. BAKA! Every generation before has failed, and she's the first girl! How does she think SHE can?"

Daiki laughed. "I don't know. I need to get to class."

* * *

Tsubasa stepped out of the main Sohma house, looking around calmly.

"Tsu-Tsu-Chan!" a voice whispered from behind a tree.

Tsubasa closed his eyes and sighed, not even needing to look to know who it is. "Don't call me Tsu-Tsu, Yori."

"AWWWW! Tsu-Tsu-Chan, why are you so cranky?" Yori whined. He was a cute little boy, no older than 7.

"Yori, where is everyone?"

"Everyone got to the clearing but you, Tsu-Tsu-Chan."

"There was some trouble with Daisuke. But I'm coming now."

Tsubasa, a 20 year old man with sandy blonde bangs that fell into his bright blue eyes took the young boy's hand, leading him to the clearing, where 6 people sat in a circle, to gaps for Yori and Tsubasa.

It was the incomplete juunishi. Never has there been a generation of Sohma that had the entire 12shi together.

Tsubasa, the bird, 20 years old.

Yori, the youngest, with bright red ,curly hair and adorable freckles, the sheep, 7 years.

Ryuu, his long black hair pulled into a braid and colorless eyes, the dragon, 18 years.

Yuudai, with enough muscles to scare ANYBODY with a right mind, and spiky sand-colored hair, the dog, 17 years.

Riku, his black hair pulled into a short ponytail, the tiger, 18 years.

Saru, with messy brown hair and big brown eyes, freckles across his nose, the monkey, 13 years.

"Where are Nayo and Daiki?" Tsubasa asked, taking a seat. Yori plopped down next to him happily.

"Those two went to school, Tsu-Tsu-Chan!"

Tsubasa ran his fingers through his hair. "Ugh. Why they want to go to a boys and girls school, I'll never know."

"If I may speak," Ryuu said, lifting a finger. "Do we all know about Mayumi?"

"What about her, Ryuu-Ryuu?" Yori asked.

"So I assume not all of us know. Daisuke has informed me that...she has returned."

Gasps flew through the circle.

"Back? I thought she decided to disappear for good!" Yuudai grumbled.

"So, Mayu is back. What do we do about that?" Yori asked.

"The return of Mayumi certainly will affect our plans," Tsubasa said.

"Well, then, I guess we have to postpone," Saru said, running his fingers through his hair, ruffling it.

"And what about our meetings?" Tsubasa asked.

Riku's lips suddenly pulled back into a grimace, his eyes squeezing shut, a growl rumbling through his throat. Everyone in the circle went silent.

"Daisuke-san. He knows we're all gone," he hissed between growls, his body trembling.

Ryuu nodded, his braid swaying as he stood up. "I sense it too. Normally Daiki would have sensed it first, being the dog and all, but he's not here. So Riku did."

Riku stood up too, nodding. "Let's get out of here. We need to get back. Now."

* * *

Daiki stuffed his hands into his pockets, humming as he and his little brother walked home from school.

"HEY! BASTARDS!" a voice broke through, stopping the two in their tracks. Daiki's nose wiggled, and Nayo looked around.

"I would know that voice anywhere..." Nayo mumbled, cracking his knuckles. "I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!"

"I know you know that I...am here. Did that make sense?"

"Just barley."

"WHATEVER! SCREW YOU!"

"You should just come out and fight like a man..." Nayo smirked slightly, letting the wind ruffle his silver hair. "You stupid cat."

* * *

**AND THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 1! Sorry if It's a little confusing, I will try to explain everything in the NEXT chapter.**

**My name is Abby, I'm pretty active here. This is my first FRUITS BASKET fanfiction. I read Fruits Basket like FOREVER ago and I may not remember everything, so just tell me if I mess something up, kay? Thanks, y'all!**


End file.
